Dana Ananga Jagannatha
, also known as the Witch of the Rift (狭間の魔女, Hazama no Majo), is a vampire like Evangeline, but she belongs to nobility of vampires. Appearance Dana is a huge woman, easily over three meters tall, who looks like in her either thirties or forties. She has pale skin and dark brown hair in dreadlocks or braids. Her body is very corpulent on the heavy side, and she considers it beautiful. She wears a flashy crimson dress, with a feather-adorned fedora hat and a large fur around her shoulders, almost looking like something in the 1930s. Personality Dana is very poised, dignified and regal, but also very extravagant, acting with over-the-top gestures, grandiose theatrics, and overly dramatic mannerisms. She is very vain and proud, describing herself as a pinnacle of beauty and refinement, insisting to be addressed with respect, and killing whoever dares call her "old" as many times as they did, though she "merely" knocks mortals out cold. She is also very blunt and brutally honest, never sugarcoating anything she says, and speaking her mind no matter how hurtful, though never without reason. She can be haughty and dismissive, but she most often acts playful and teasing, finding amusement even in assassination attempts against her. She greatly enjoys messing with people, teasing them about what they treasure and pushing their buttons. Moreover, she displays a sadistic streak of sorts, revelling in the sight of people struggling in her incredibly hard trainings and struggle even more to find the point in seemingly useless exercises. Dana cares very much about beauty, and insists that everything and everyone must be pretty and graceful, loudly voicing her disgust for all she finds distasteful. She states that immortals must be either gorgeous and elegant, or creepy and frightening, with no middle ground. Also, she despises her fellow Vampire Nobles, deriding them as "living corpses" interested in nothing who spend eternity wasting away. Moreover, Dana believes in the "Noblesse Oblige" mindset, following which the more powerful one is, the more duty-bound they are to help and protect the powerless. She states that immortals must be powerful and forces them to conform to her very high standards. To her, a powerless immortal is disgraceful, though she finds immortals with nothing but power just as disgraceful and encourages them to develop worthy minds as well. Underneath her rough exterior she is gentle and caring at heart. While harsh, her teasing and tormenting hide constructive criticism, in a sort of "tough love" approach; and she only inflicts her outlandish training to people who can live through it. She pushes her students to get better in every aspect. She took care of Evangeline, protecting her against mobs and vampire hunters, and taught her how to defend herself when she could not. She also took Touta Konoe and his friends under her wing, when they had their lives threatened by Tena Vita, healing them and preparing them for their upcoming battles. Finally, she went to great lengths to ease Touta's disappointment, faking a situation to spare his feelings. While initially appearing to be livid against Touta for landing a blow on her and ready to obliterate him, she instead congratulated him in earnest. With many centuries of experience under her belt, Dana proves quite wise, advising immortals that their prime will end as well, and to seize and opportunity to truly die when they feel it is time for them to go, and teaching them ways to overcomes their weaknesses. History Nikitis Laps reveals that over twelve thousand years before the start of the series, Dana was part of a highly advanced civilisation on Venus, who used their enormous magical and scientific knowledge to search for absolute immortality. It was ultimately destroyed in apocalyptic wars, reducing Venus to an inhospitable wasteland, with the survivors banished in the Reverse Side, a hellish alternate dimension born from the planet where might is the only rule, that became the Demon World. Still, a few of them did gain the immortality they coveted "through intelligence and skill," becoming the first and mightiest vampires in existence. Dana eventually settled in the Rift outside of Time and Space. She lives in a floating palace as big as a city, connected to everywhere and every time that was, is or is about to be. Whether she built it from scratch or not is not known though. She became known over time as the "Witch of the Rift", respected and feared by everyone, and gained contacts with the incredibly powerful Elemental Embodiments, including Ruin Ishkur. At some point around the beginning of Evangeline's immortal life, Dana found her and brought her in her castle for training, albeit against her will. How did she find her and why did she took interest in her is not specified. Plot Mahora Martial Arts Tournament Arc Dana appears for the first time shortly after Touta is defeated by Tena Vita, when Evangeline A.K. McDowell and Fate Averruncus enter the Mahora Tournament, upon learning that Negi Springfield himself is qualified. Just as they are about to reveal the truth of his origins, Dana barges in, scaring both extremely powerful mages by her mere presence. Dana starts taunting Evangeline and messing around with her adult form, by considerably expanding the size of her breasts and bottom. She then kidnaps Touta, who wakes up in her castle. Touta then encounters Evangeline from the beginning of her undead existence, due to the connection of her castle to every period of time. Just after, Dana appears and explains that she cured him and restored his healing factor, messed up by Tena Vita's anti-magic powers, and explains who she is, how she taught Evangeline, and how she is going to do the same with Touta and his friends, Kuroumaru, Santa, Kirie, Laszlo and Ray. Dana starts a nightmarishly outlandish training, chasing Touta and his friends and killing them repeatedly to improve their healing factors, demonstrating how she does it herself. She then sends each one of them to a different place to succeed an ordeal adapted to their skills. She sends Kirie in a library to learn magic, forcing her to use her time reset ability to learn all in a week, she sends Kuroumaru against mighty beasts from Inverse Mars, and sends Santa against giant spiders who devour spirits. Then, she personnally teaches Touta how to master the White of Mars and Black of Venus power he inherited from Negi and Asuna, forcing him to balance both energies within him by dooing hulla hoops bewitched to kill him whenever they fall. She also tells him about Evangeline and the Mage of the Beginning. Dana eventually notices that Touta and Evangeline from the past are meeting whenever she drifts from her timeline and are getting close, but warns him that echoes of people's pasts are different from who they are now. As she moves in to send back the Past Evangeline to her era, Touta shields her and successfully combines the White of Mars and Black of Venus, turning Dana's magic against her to make her disappear in time. She then reappears at full might, making it look like she will reduce them to ashes, but she merely congratulates Touta on his progress and teasingly grants him a diploma, stating he succeeded her Beginner's Course. After that, Dana forces all her students to fetch important files on each of them, which she sends miles away, leading them to engages tremendous battles against Ruin Ishkur and the other three Elemental Beings whom she tasked to guard the files. When they finally succeed, she transforms into Evangeline and makes it appear that Touta could meet one last time while he missed their appointment, but he sees through her deception. She then shows him what Evangeline has become after spending centuries tracked down relentlessly by hunters, but he barges through the time rift to snap her out of her nihilistic outlook, risking complete erasure from existence, until Dana fetches him back right on time. She then has her students ponder on their eternal lives and the ultimate end of the world which they might witness one day. After eight months of training, Dana sends her students back to the tournament. Terrorist Attack on the Space Station Dana reappears when Touta and his friends are investigating Nagi Springfield's house in Kyoto. Just as Chamo is about to reveal info about Negi's past battles stored in Chachazero's memories, she barges in, and knocks out Mizore who called her "old and fat". While she states to dislike "watching a walkthrough to cheat in a game", she decides to show them a recording of Negi's final defeat of the Mage of the Beginning, in the timeline in which Asuna returned to her time after being sealed away for over a century to save Reverse Mars, the Mundus Magicus. A recording that Negi sent to this timeline but was destroyed, which she fetched from a time when it still existed. She later shows them what happened of Negi and Nagi and who they married, prompting Touta to declare that he and his friends will build their own happy ending. Later, Dana notices that Tena Vita has infiltrated UQ Holder's headquarters, despite being many miles away. She teleports there with Touta and his friends. Knowing that she stands no chance against her, Tena Vita attempts to flee, but Dana nonchalantly toys with the laws of perspective to capture her within seconds, and she is thrown in a cell. UQ Holder VS UQ Holder Some time later, while the rogue Vampire Noble Baal is attacking UQ Holder, Jinbe manages to defeat one of the two members under his control and to destroy the parasite used to brainwash him, Dana appears, under Baal's control as well, and proceeds to beat him senseless. Having defeated the other brainwashed number, Touta and his friends come to the rescue, only to realize that their teacher is being used against them. Touta uses his most powerful technique to take on Baal himself, while his friends try holding Dana at bay, getting crushed by her space-warping powers, until Nikitis Laps enters the fray. Dana materializes a spheric black hole to suck everyone in and obliterate them all, but a healed and freed Juuzou appears and cuts it to pieces. Jinbei and later Evangeline then enter the fray, evening the odds. Nikitis, whom Touta called out on his fake misanthropy, and Juuzou attack Baal, driving him to a pinch, and Dana breaks free of his control through sheer willpower, warping herself through time and space to create a new body free of the parasite and destroy the infested one. Dana congratulates him for controlling even her, and proceeds to "punish the unruly child" with a vicious beatdown. Some days later, Dana takes part in the celebration of the victory, as Evangeline proudly unites every UQ Number. She contributes in completely freeing Sept from Baal's control and making Evangeline his new lord, and is seen relaxing in a deckchair under a palm tree on the beach, a cocktail in hand. She later takes part in the girls' contest of who is the prettiest. After getting accidentally hit by Nikitis' energy blast, she playfully engages a constest of raw might with him. Relationships Baal Dana knows Baal for millennia, likely ever since they became Vampire Nobles, and he is the only one of them who can match her in raw power, both being seemingly mightier than Nikitis Laps himself. What kind of relationship they had is unknown, though Dana expresses dislike in her fellow Nobles. Dana is impressed that he could control her, but absolutely incensed that he attacked one of his kind, retaliating by utterly trashing him into near-unconsciousness. Nikitis Laps Like Baal, Dana and Nikitis have known each other for millennia. They share a taste for beauty and extravagance, and engage in playful contest of might. Nevertheless, even he who boasts being mightier than Baal is visibly afraid to incur her wrath, frantically trying to apologise after accidentally blasting her with energy. Evangeline A.K. McDowell Dana is the former mentor of Evangeline, who raised her and taught her how to fight. It is implied that she saved her life in the process. As for the reception given to Dana, it is speculated to have been unwilling, as Evangeline took any chance given to try and kill the noble, in vain. As for Dana, she interacts with her with gentle teasing but clearly cares about her, and she owes Dana her survival. Touta Konoe Touta was initially wary of Dana, for spiriting him away just when he was about to get answers on his past. Yet, upon learning that she was the one who made Evangeline so powerful, he grew to respect her immensely, and to fear her as much. UQ Holder While most members never interacted with Dana, and might not even know about her, Dana states that all who work for Evangeline work for her as well. As such, she took most of Evangeline's numbers without bothering for her (or their) approval. In the end, all her students greatly respect her and acknowledge her worth as a teacher, despite being disturbed by her antics and scared of her wrath. Albert Chamomile Negi's former familiar knows Dana personally and seems to be in rather good terms with her, enough to converse with her freely. He addresses her with respectful honorifics, but seems ill at ease in her presence. Fate Averruncus Fate only knows Dana by reputation, but even he who would take on the likes of Evangeline or Jack Rakan with no fear was visibly worried to be in her presence. While the two had very little interraction, she knows who and what he is and knows about his creator, the Life-Maker. Abilities As a Vampire Noble, Dana is a frighteningly powerful being, of whom Fate Averruncus and Evangeline themselves are wary. Even her fellow Vampire Nobles Baal and Nikitis Laps, who are on equal footing with her in term of raw might seem to fear her wrath. Yukihime repeatedly states that her power-level is the same as Demon Royalty like Zazie Rainyday, and that she could destroy a giant castle or an entire city with no effort. Touta often wonders about how many rules she can break and notes that the tricks she pulls should by all means be impossible. Taking into account her incredible might and the sheer extent of her magical abilities, she can be regarded as one of the mightiest beings of the series as a whole. Natural abilities Superhuman Speed: Dana has displayed the ability to move great distances in no time at all, having caught Touta who had ran away from her for ten seconds in an instant before killing him, following by her moving across the castle repeatedly allowing her to kill Touta, Kuroumaru, and Santa a total of 250 times. Superhuman Strength: Dana has displayed immense strength on repeated occasions, by being able to obliterate body parts in a single normal strike or throwing people miles away like nothing. Immortality: As a vampire Dana can regenerate any wound, be it her entire body being blown to dust, along with having agelessness and infinite lifespan. Unlike the other vampires shown though, she boasts the strongest regeneration of them all, being able to completely restore her body after having it blown apart by a point-blank spell of her own in 0.5 seconds along with her clothing. As for the rest of her immortality traits, Dana has stated to have a similar type to Evangeline's, albeit much more advanced. Powers Mastery of Magic: Dana is an incredibly powerful magic-wielder, being able to modify Evangeline's adult glamour as if her extremely powerful defences against spells did not exist at all. She masters many sorts of magic, from exorcism spells to make ghosts and undeads pass away to purely devastating blasts of magic that she can even direct at herself. Dana is able to read minds and to speak telepathically. She can also enchant objects like she did when bewitching Touta's training hoops and balls, to kill him whenever they hit the ground, among others. She can shape-shift as she pleases, turning herself into Evangeline, or even create doubles of herself whose aspect she can change and who can float in the air. Even worse, she masters top-tier Gravity Magic, being able to generate crushing pressure and to conjure incredibly destructive black holes. Space-Time Domination: As her nickname "Witch of the Rift" suggests, Dana controls the Time and Space Continuum to the point of toying with the laws of physics. Her palace is linked to every existing point in time or space at once; including the Carboniferous Period or Evangeline's time when she was training there. When she is asleep, her control over the Rift weakens and the different points of time and space start to merge, enabling people from different centuries to drift into her castle. She can also return "drifters" lost out of their time to their proper period, by simply placing the palm of her hand against them, and is implied to be able to send people in different eras. She controls where or when each door and passage in her castle leads to. She can make doors appear in the air, with arms going out to drag people inside, and make them lead to the time of place of her choosing. She was even seen punching her way into space, after being sent back into the past. Whether she can only do it within the Rift or outside is not known, but given her feats the latter is quite likely. Baal states that she can banish targets into another dimension, perhaps the void between world like he does. Finally, she can warp herself through time and space, existing as two separate beings for the same moment. Even outside her castle, she can teleport anywhere, bringing whomever and whatever she wants along. She can sense things faraway, see the past and the future, and learn about her students' biggest secrets. She can communicate with the afterlife, and she knows about every timeline, even parallel universes, being able to get everything from it, getting her hands on things long destroyed by taking them from where and when they existed. She is also able to disintegrate the entire space around a defined target to completetely obliterate it, or vanish space at a specific point to draw her targets closer. She can bend the laws of perspective to interact with anything in her field of vision no matter the distance, as if they were the same size as how they appear to be in her eyes. This means that she can catch things and people, or crush them, as if she was squishing ants.UQ Holder Manga: Chapter 142, page 31 All-Out Mode: When unleashing all her tremendous might, Dana becomes a positively frightening figure, many times bigger and way more muscular than she already is; with a scary, demonic face, several rows of animalistic fangs, glowing pupiless eyes, and many additional arms made of shadow, while surrounding herself with swirling shadows and darkness. Trivia *Her last name "Jagannatha" is a sanskrit name of a deity worshipped in traditions such as Hinduism and Buddhism, meaning literally "Lord of the Universe". **The english word "Juggernaut", used metaphorical or literally to describe a destructive and unstoppable force, is derived from that word. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Immortals Category:Vampires